


The Land of Anguish and Pity

by Toastyquinn



Series: For the Dead, and the Dying [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels, Broken Bones, Eric sat his sweet ass down on his fluffed pillows, Eridan is a tough dude, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I've been wanting to write this for a really long time, LOWAA, M/M, My own secret Idaho, Sadstuck, So yeah, not even kidding, okay i'm done, probably really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-Sollux?", Eridan whimpers.</p><p>"Yeah?", you return, your other hand going around his waist as well.</p><p>"No... never mind...", he trails off.</p><p>"Now you have to tell me!", you beam.</p><p>He giggles again, "ok..."</p><p>"So...?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Anguish and Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this idea for a while, and I really wanted to write an Erisol fic, so here's that. I sincerely apologize if they are out of character, as I've never written Sollux before. I really have no excuse for Eridan.

"The angels! They're fucking everywhere!", you yell, trying to be heard over the screeching beasts.

"Sol! Duck!", Eridan warns.

You do so, just as the harpoon of Ahab's Crosshairs sails over your head and plunges into the chest of an Angel, killing it on the spot.

"ED, there's too many of them!", you bark, using your psionics to float over next to him.

He wrenches the harpoon out of the fallen angel's chest, then turns around, pointing behind you. "Quick, in there!"

The two of you run into a nearby cave, and you use your psionics to block the entrance with a boulder. Once there, you reflect on just how you got yourself into this situation.

Eridan had challenged you to a fight, and how could you have said "no"? It's not that you like winning, it's just that you like beating him. So you came to his wretched planet. Pretty soon, you both were on his boat, strifing. 

That's when the angels came.

At first, it was only one or two, which you could handle easily. Then, the angels started to come in packs of six, ten, twenty. You lost count before they sunk the ship.

You flew to the nearest island, and would have been able to kill them all, if not for the wound that you'd inflicted on Eridan.

So now, you're both stuck here, at least until the angels get bored.

You're jolted from your thoughts when you hear a gasp coming from across the small area inside the cave.

"ED? Where are you?", you call, hoping that it's just him, and not another angel.

"Here!", he yelps.

You hear what sounds like a stick being picked up, then a flash of light, and then the room is bright, as if you were outside again.

"Hm. I didn't think that 'science wand' actually worked," you jeer, walking over to him.

Eridan just smiles softly, easing himself down onto the rocky ground. He gasps in pain, and let's himself slide the rest of the way down.

"Oh come on, stop whining! Your leg isn't tha-", you freeze, mid-sentence, as you really look at his leg.

You're close enough to see the damage you did, now. Eridan's leg has a wide gash in it, from the middle of his thigh, to the top of his calf. The side of his pants are drenched with his violet blood, and from this angle, you can see the white marrow of bone sticking out of the wound's beginning.

You rush over, kneeling beside him.

"Oh my god! Eridan, are you ok?!", you panic.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a scratch, that's all," he sighs, his breath hitching as he tries, and fails, to sit up straighter.

"That is NOT 'just a scratch', Eridan! That is a life-threatening wound! We have to get you out of here! We have to get you somewhere safe, we have t-"

"Sollux, no. The angels are still out there. And anyway... I'm... perfectly... fine," Eridan huffs, still trying to fix his posture.

You put a hand on his shoulder. "Eridan, stop. I can help," you soothe.

You turn away and pat the ground until you find a few sticks. You rip the bottom of the legs of your pants off, and scramble back to him.

"This is gonna hurt. A lot," you wince, putting your hands on his leg.

"Sollux, what are you doing?", Eridan asks, clearly frightened.

"I have to realign the bones, so they heal properly," you explain.

He closes his eyes, screaming an ear-piercing shriek of pain as you push the bone back into place. He's crying when you finish, the sobs shaking his slight frame. You attach your makeshift splint to his leg, tying it tightly, and turn back to him.

"I'm so sorry, Eridan,", you say.

"It's ok. Really, I'm fine," he says between hiccups.

"No, it's not ok. You are not fine. You are in a lot of pain, and I did that to you. I broke your leg. That wasn't the angels, or a piece of driftwood from the ship, or a sea urchin. It was my fault, and I am so sorry," you cry.

Eridan gives you a weak smile, taking your hand in his. You are a little shocked by this. He sighs, leaning his head against the wall of the cave. All of the sudden, he erupts into a fit of airy laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I have no idea!", he giggles.

Oh shit. He must have lost more blood than you thought.

Eventually, you get Eridan to calm down. He leans back against the wall again, which takes a great amount of effort for him. You wanted to help, but he wouldn't let you. 

The two of you sit in silence for a while. Well, as much silence as it can get when you're in a cave surrounded by shrieking angels.

Eridan pipes up. "Sol?", he whispers faintly.

"What's up ED?", you turn your head to look at him.

"I'm so cold," he shivers.

You carefully lift Eridan with your psionics, making sure to be extremely gentle as you place him in between your legs. Eridan tenses as he sits there, his back facing you.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," you reassure him.

He doesn't seem to get the message, so you stroke his head. Eridan hums appreciatively, and leans back into you. You wrap an arm around him, and continue to pet his head. He starts to purr.

"S-Sollux?", Eridan whimpers.

"Yeah?", you return, your other hand going around his waist as well.

"No... never mind...", he trails off.

"Now you have to tell me!", you beam.

He giggles again, "ok..."

"So...?"

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

His face flushes a deeper shade of violet, but not much. "I pity you... Sollux... will you... be my... matesprit? Please?", Eridan rasped.

You were taken aback. This was the last thing you had expected. Nevertheless, even if you didn't want him, you didn't have the heart to say "no".

"Of course I will. I pity you too, Eridan," you grinned.

He smiled, his head falling back on your shoulder. He reached over, kissing your cheek lightly. Eridan's lips were freezing and he was paler than the moon, than the stars themselves. He already looked like a corpse.

You leaned in closer, turning your head towards him. You took his face gingerly in your hand, and kissed his lips softly. Eridan shuddered, pressing into it and humming delightedly. 

You broke the kiss. You had to kiss him at least once, a real kiss, before he was gone.

"That... was my... first kiss," he wheezed.

"Really?", you asked in disbelief.

Eridan simply nodded. He was probably in his final moments, now.

"Sollux... C-can I... can I just say... it was... an honour... to fight you... Maybe... Next time... I'll win...", he croaked.

That made you want to break down and cry. You wanted to, but you decided to stay strong, for him. You just want him to be happy.

"Don't think so. I've got a lot more tricks up my sleeve. You haven't seen anything yet," you smiled sadly.

Eridan smiled, "Sol... Can you... do something... for me?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Can you... kiss me... again?"

You didn't even hesitate as you pressed your lips against his. You held him close to you, held him tight. You were never letting him go. He was so fragile, so precious, and you never wanted him to leave you.

Eridan was trembling and shaking so bad that you almost thought he might actually be trying to move again.

"I pity you so much, Eridan," you crooned into his ear.

"I pity... you too...", he mumbled.

You watched as the life left his body. 

His face went placid, all emotion melting away into nothing. You felt him become dead weight. The dead can't move. You watched his lips part the slightest bit, his jaw going slack with the rest of his face. You watched the light leave his eyes, until they were lifeless, violet orbs. You watched him die.

As Eridan drifted into the promise of death, all was quiet. The angels had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously almost cried while writing this. The part at the end, plus the fact that I was listening to "flare" (homestuck albums, vol. 8)... That really hit home! Goddamn!
> 
> This was probably not as sad as I think it is, but oh well. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, comments, and kudos!
> 
> (If you're into X-men, go check out my moirail, mutant_and_proud! Her current project is awesome!)


End file.
